


Control Freak

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Dia's always been in control. Without warning, she has to come face to face with someone who's allowed to wield even more control. (Originally posted 7/20/16 by me on FFN.)





	

Everything was always so immaculate. She made sure that all she could reach would be in order and in control. Some might call her controlling, but that wasn't an insult to her. No, it was a compliment. Life was perfect: she wielded absolute power over the school, she was able to keep her sister happy and out of trouble, and she had complete control over herself. So why did that troublesome girl have to come back?

Her breathing hitched as she felt the cold surface of the paddle move across her backside, its chill seeping through the material of her underwear. Why was it so cold? Had it been left in a freezer? She couldn't help but shudder, and her movements did not go unnoticed. "Ahh, Dia, you squirm so beautifully."

"Shut up!" She growled, trying to still sound like the alpha dog she believed herself to be. That had been how it always was: she ruled fairly but stiffly. A benevolent dictator, one might say. Since that damned blonde had dared to show her face again, however, her power had been slowly fading away. Rather than an alpha dog, she was becoming more like a beta mutt. She would never admit it though.

Two years ago, Mari had been an annoyance, nothing more. They were acquaintances, but they weren't anything like friends. She was a studious, talented individual, while Mari was just a rich jokester. They had little in common, so there wasn't anything to talk about. Then Mari left, and things settled down. Life was perfect. Then she came back, and everything changed...

"Aww, that's not very nice, Dia." With a 'thwack!', the paddle came down right on her ass, making her cry out in shock and pain. She had to bite down hard on her lip to keep herself from making anymore loud noises. Despite the door to the student council room being closed, it was perilously unlocked. Though she had tried to lock it, Mari instead on it being unlocked. _'After all'_ , she had said, _'the student body shouldn't believe that the student council president isn't available for all their needs.'_

Gripping tightly onto her desk, Dia let out another low growl, but didn't say anything more. This was the ultimate humiliation, yet she hadn't even tried to put a stop to it. She didn't bother to ask herself why, lest she hate the answer that came up. There was little time to prepare herself before the paddle came down again, and she was barely able to keep herself silent. Hopefully this wouldn't leave her backside red and raw like last time.

Everything had changed when Mari came back, that teasing smile still there as she shoved a piece of paper in Dia's face. The director of the school? It was impossible: Mari was no older than she was! However, the official documentation did not lie. Apparently, due to the Ohara family's generous contributions, the school board found it fit to allow Mari to be the director. Maybe she was the only one to complain, but dammit if she didn't complain enough for the entire student body.

It didn't take long before her own student body was on the line. While their paths hadn't crossed too often before, now they seemed to see each other nearly every day. It wasn't just because of the idol group either: Mari seemed to gain enjoyment out of undermining Dia's authority. Her every move seemed to be watched, as if Mari was just waiting to appear and overturn her decrees.

She was determined to never allow Mari to break her, but if anyone knew what was going on... Well, she just wouldn't let that happen.

Honestly, she was proud of herself for being able to keep silent in the wake of great pleasure- Pain. She meant pain, not pleasure. Sure, there was something within her - that she didn't want to acknowledge - that kept her from putting an authoritative stop to this humiliation, but at least she wouldn't give Mari the satisfaction of knowing that the blonde had gotten to her. Apparently that wasn't good enough.

The paddle was removed from her body, but a harsh tug brought her right out of relief. A yelp of surprise escaped her as she found herself being yanked back up. She should've been expecting this, but still she was caught unaware. Mari came around into her vision, smiling all the while. A leash was held firmly in her grasp, which was attached to the collar wrapped around Dia's neck.

She didn't know what was worse: the spankings or the collar. At times she felt it was the former. After all, even with a collar on she still looked like a babe. Still, the collar was a physical sign of subjugation, something that Dia bristled at. She had adamantly refused to wear it at first, but Mari wouldn't take no for an answer.

The leash was simple, but the collar was not. As befitting Mari's status of wealth, the black leather was studded with diamonds. It was too garish, but Mari had happily exclaimed that it was 'so her'. Submission was not her look, she thought personally, but it was the look she was forced to wear, and it was something that she was not allowed to forget.

"Aww, are you mad at me?" Did the glare she reserved for Mari tip her off? Mari pouted, but it was fake. That smile was right back on her face as she yanked on the leash again, forcing Dia forward. She grunted as her head landed on Mari's shoulder, feeling the blonde's warm breath tickling her ear. "You're so cute when you're angry."

She could imagine the exact face Mari was making, even without seeing it. Her lips would be straddling the line between a sincere smile and an insincere grin, with eyes that weren't quite half-lidded, but almost were. It was a look that sent unwanted shivers down her spine, but if anyone else were to chance upon it, Mari would never reveal her hand. She loved to brush it off with her cutesy little line: _'[It's joke!]'_

"Just remember who's in charge, mmkay? I own the school, I own Aqours, and..." She ran a hand over Dia's tender backside, earning herself a satisfying yelp when her hand slapped hard against the panty-clad skin."... _[I own you.]_ "

* * *

As her power began to erode, Dia made it her mission to ensure that the rest of her life would remain intact. Anyone who continued to question her power would be swiftly rebuked. Chika tended to be the one that was on the end of her reprimands, though whether that was just Chika being Chika or her being encouraged by Mari, Dia couldn't tell.

She was still top dog: that's what she told herself every morning, anyway. As far as anyone knew, she still was. What went on between Mari and herself was always done in private, though Mari couldn't help but to needle her publicly, always making implications of what was going on, but never outright saying it.

In the rare moments of honesty she had with herself, she wondered - not often - why Mari had never told anyone what was going on. Surely it would be the ultimate 'joke' to watch her immaculately-constructed reputation burn to ashes in front of the entire school. However, as far as she knew, nobody knew. Not even a hint.

"Let's take a walk." Dia scowled at the command. Speaking of nobody knowing yet, the chance of it staying unknown would decrease significantly if she allowed Mari to walk her around the school like a pet.

"Are you crazy? Someone will see. I'm not going anywhere looking like this!" She stamped her foot for emphasis, but Mari had that look in her eyes that said she wouldn't be denied. Nobody ever said no to the spoiled rich girl. She would, though. "I said no!" Stamping her foot again for emphasis, Mari didn't seem swayed by her open defiance. Instead, she merely eyed Dia curiously.

"Hmm, well, you've got two choices, Dia. You can either put your skirt back on and come with me, or you can leave your skirt here and come with me." Dia gawked at Mari, who merely giggled at her expression. She shot the blonde a sour look, then grabbed her skirt and pulled it back on. Smiling at her compliance, Mari headed for the door, tugging on the leash and leading a sullen Dia behind her.

When Mari had announced herself the director of the school, the sands of authority had begun to shift beneath Dia. For once, she had been slow to react. She had figured that all the duties of being a director would eventually swamp Mari and allow her to continue being the student council president with no further interruptions. However, that was not the case.

It had started subtly. Every so often, Mari would inject her own ideas into the school, independent of Dia. When she would rule on something, there was a chance that Mari would swoop in and overrule it. She still didn't know if there was a point in it besides showing her up, but it aggravated her nonetheless. Eventually they were spending too much time in the student council room together, arguing about everything from Aqours to the allocation of the school budget. Well, she would argue, while Mari would calmly override her.

Their first kiss was initiated by Mari, of course. Dia hadn't expected it, and when she found herself pressed against her desk with Mari's tongue invading her mouth, for the first time in her life she found herself not in control. After that, Mari grew bolder, and it snowballed into their current relationship, which Dia had been powerless to put a stop to. All her control, all her power: it was gone, overruled by 'Director Ohara'.

As she walked behind Mari down the halls of their school, she was hyper-aware of every shadow. Though it was after hours, she wouldn't put it past one random student or two to be loitering around and see something they ought not to see. It made her nervous, but Mari was obviously unaffected. Why should she be? It wasn't _her_ reputation on the line.

That thought about why Mari hadn't revealed this to anyone went through her mind as they headed towards their homeroom. Taking some steps to consider if she really wanted to ask, she decided it wasn't worth the risk. If she implanted the idea in Mari's mind, surely she'd end up acting on it. She was that kind of person.

Instead she trudged silently behind her supposed mistress, glaring at her back. She reached up to touch her collar, hating how it felt around her neck. What was worse than how it felt was what it implied: that she wasn't in control. Well, maybe it was time to change that. Just because Mari was the director didn't mean she had to abide by her whims after school. She was the only one who got to control herself.

Grabbing onto the leash, she gave it a hard yank. This caught Mari off-guard, who let out an _'Oh!'_ before falling onto her back. Dia stood over her and grinned. Now _she_ was the one in control. "Sorry Mari, but I think it's time for your control to en-nnnd! Aah-Mmf!" Well, that ended quickly.

"Ehehe, what was that, Dia?" She could only grumble, still a bit dazed. Since she wasn't the only one who could use the leash for a temporary advantage, Mari was able to counterattack. She had grabbed the leash and yanked right back, pulling Dia off her feet and falling right on top of Mari. If it had hurt, the blonde had given no indication.

Dia lifted her head out from between Mari's legs and snarled. "I'm not going down that easil-yyyy!" Mari's lips pressed firmly against her thighs, driving an unwanted warmth down between her own legs. "Hey, knock it off! We're in the middle of the hallway!" If she could see Mari's face, she was sure that the blonde would be smiling.

Rather than listening for once, Mari swiftly pulled Dia's panties to the side and ran her tongue along her submissive's exposed slit. Gritting her teeth, Dia forced down any sounds of pleasure she might've wanted to exclaim. She tried to move, but Mari held her firmly by her tender ass, sliding her tongue deep inside.

She slapped the ground in a mix of exasperation and desperation, doing her damnedest to keep silent. Her skirt was flipped up as the tongue work ceased, Mari lifting her head to peer down at Dia. "Now now, Dia. If you're going to keep silent, at least put those beautiful lips of yours to good use."

Were they really going to do this in the hallway? It wasn't as if Mari had ever been shy about taking risks, but this was going too far. If this was happening regardless, they could at least do it somewhere more private. "How about we go to the classroom?"

"Mmm... Nope! I'm rather comfortable here." _'Dammit all.'_ Mari lifted her legs until her feet hovered above Dia's head, then crossed them together and brought them down, forcing her to go face-first back between Mari's legs. "I can keep this up alllll night. You know how flexible I am." Yeah, she did.

"Alright, alright!" Her voice was muffled, but evidently the message was clear, as Mari moved her legs and allowed Dia to breathe. Well, now there wasn't any way to get out of it. Sighing, Dia moved a little so she could flip up Mari's skirt and get to her panties, which she tugged down with some effort, considering how they were positioned.

 _'A thong? How risque.'_ Dia clicked her tongue disapprovingly of Mari's choice in undergarments, but she could sense Mari's feet rising up above her again, so she disposed of the judgement and got to work. With nothing in her way, she dipped her tongue into Mari, moving it around near the surface. This was apparently good enough for Mari, who went back to frenching Dia's lower lips.

This would've been quite a scene had anyone happened upon it: the school's director and the student council president performing oral ministrations on each other right in the hallway; leash, collar and all. It would be a scandal of enormous proportions. There was a reason why Dia was against their little rendezvous happening in the school, but Mari didn't care. _'My family gave this school a lot of money, so it's basically my home now! Well, my second home. Or maybe third...?'_

Mari was a lot more self-assured in her actions, unlike Dia, who was more tentative with her tongue. It wasn't that she cared about her 'mistress' gaining pleasure, but if she was to do this, she would have to do a good job. That didn't make it any easier, and so she would take more time to dip her tongue in deeper or flick it around. It was harder still with Mari duplicating her actions, but in a much more skilled fashion.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think that Mari knew her body better than she did. She could play it like a maestro, plucking Dia's strings until she was forced to moan out her beautiful music. It was frustrating how good she was at it. Who allowed this?

It was difficult to try and pleasure Mari while also avoiding making noise so that she seemed to have at least a minimal amount of control over herself. Mari's tongue was thrusting its way in and out of her rhythmically, like a dance only she could lead, where Dia's orgasm was bound to follow.

Maybe if she tried to concentrate purely on pleasuring Mari, she could avoid falling prey to that sinister tongue. Grabbing onto Mari's legs, she began to eat her out with vigor. She wasn't quite as much a smooth operator as Mari was, with her actions a lot wilder. However, she at least felt she was getting somewhere, since she could feel a slight tensing beneath her.

Mari was too good, though. Before Dia knew it, she had been pushed to the brink, and she was unable to keep herself from moaning as her juices gushed all over Mari's face. Her pleasure echoed off the walls of the hallway, and she silently prayed in the throes of orgasm that nobody was around to hear.

Once the intense pleasure subsided, she went limp on top of Mari, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She barely noticed Mari pulling back and letting her panties go back into place, then render the action meaningless by pulling them off completely. Still in a bit of a daze, Dia didn't think about it until she was pushed onto the floor, where she then stood up on shaking legs.

"What do you think you're doing with my underwear?" She eyed Mari suspiciously, watching her carelessly swing the piece of clothing around on her finger.

"Who, me?" Mari smiled as she bent over and pulled her thong back up. "Well, since you weren't able to bring poor lil' ol' me to orgasm, I'm going to keep these until you do."

"Hah?" Dia's jaw dropped, gawking at Mari. "You can't be serious!"

"It's no joke," Mari responded seriously, then quickly smiled again as she stuffed the wet garment in her shirt. She sauntered over towards Dia and removed the collar, taking both it and the leash in her hand. "Now why don't you head on home, dear?"

"I'm not walking out of her without my underwear!" Dia protested vehemently, crossing her arms. "I'll just give you an orgasm right now then." Before she could make a move, Mari shook her head.

"Ahh, not now, Dia. I must get back and attend to my horse. She must miss me terribly." She caressed Dia's cheek, who was staring at her, speechless. "Until tomorrow, my pet. Ahh, parting is such sweet sorrow." Turning around, Mari threw a wink over her shoulder and walked off, leaving Dia standing there all alone. She felt way too exposed beneath her skirt.

Smoothing down her skirt, she shamefully made her way out of the school and towards the bus stop.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Dia clutched her purse tightly in her lap, staring off past the seat in front of her, beyond the realm of reality. It was clear now that she had failed. Her attempt at regaining control had failed miserably. Even without that collar around her neck, she was still Mari's pet. Was everything in her life going to slip through her grasp? Maybe she just needed to accept that she'd never truly be in control again. At least until Mari left again, that is.

Though her skirt covered her up as intended, she still felt exposed without her underwear. _'Damn that Mari...'_ She really hoped that there wouldn't be any errant breezes abound. What a horrid day this turned out to be.

The buzz of her phone distracted her from the resigned thoughts. Opening her purse, she pulled out her phone and saw she'd received a text from Chika.

 _Chika: Hey Dia-san, do you want to come over and discuss next week's practice schedule?_  
_Chika: You-chan and Riko-chan are here too! We thought of some new lyrics too that we wanted you to see ^-^_

A small smile formed on Dia's faced as she looked over the texts. For all the times that she was an energetic handful, there was something inspiring about Chika's spirit. She could get ahead of herself sometimes, but she definitely wasn't lazy. In fact, she probably worked harder than anyone to keep their idol group together. Maybe, just maybe she could be tamed.

 _Dia: Sorry Chika, I'm busy tonight. How about tomorrow after school? We can go over it together. Besides, too many people there would be a distraction._  
_Chika: Ah, alright Dia-san! Seeya tomorrow! ^-^_

Chika was a sweet girl overall. She was more likely to listen to authority than Mari, who was the authority. Her smile turned into a grin as she shut off her phone and put it back in her purse. Those resigned thoughts were gone now, replaced with a newfound hope. Maybe her current position was eroding her sense of power, but if she played this right with Chika, then she could regain some of what she'd lost.

She felt more at-ease now, and the bus ride home no longer seemed so nerve-wracking. After school tomorrow, she would be back in control again.


End file.
